love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yurika Kubo
Yurika Kubo was born on May 19, 1989 in Nara Prefecture, Japan. "久保 ユリカ" (Kubo Yurika) is a stage name, and her old stage names include "楢原ゆりか" (Narahara Yurika) and "久保由利香" (Kubo Yurika, which is her given name). Her most common voice actress nickname is "Shikaco", though she is often called "Shika-chan" by her peers. The word "shika" means deer in Japanese, which is an animal that Nara Prefecture is famous for, and what her friends from both Kanto and Kansai regions associate her with. She voices Hanayo Koizumi in Love Live!. Her call-and-response during concerts starts with , to which the audience replies . This is one of Hanayo's common lines within the radio dramas and anime, also known as her catchprase. Background Her family consists of her parents, her elder brother and herself. In 2002, she began her modeling career by winning the Grand Prix at the 6th Nikola model audition. She then commenced activities with LesPros Entertainment under her real name Kubo Yurika. In 2008, she changed agencies to Sparks, and began working under the stage name Narahara Yurika. In 2010, she changed agencies to JMO, but left in 2012 to do freelance work. As of January 2015, she is now affiliated with Clare Voice. As of December 31, 2017, her agency Clare Voice has announced that her contract has expired, and now working as a freelancer. In August 2008, she was appointed as the PR Lady of Hustle Official, taking part in radio programs and public appearances. In March 2011, she released a gravure shoot with the magazine Kogane no GT, whereupon she changed her stage name from her real name to her current stage name ("久保 ユリカ" (Kubo Yurika)). The reason for her name change was due to the fact that her real name contains the character "由" which is easily mistaken for the more common character "田" and would result in her name becoming "Kubota Rika". In February 2015, it was announced that with the move to her new office, she would halt all activities on her weblog and Twitter. All reports of her activities would only be on her official Facebook. In February 17, 2016, her debut single Lovely Lovely Strawberry was released under the Pony Canyon label. Personality & Hobbies Her hobbies include long walks, karaoke, and watching anime. Her talent is calisthenics. Her favorite anime include Pokemon, Naruto and Hamtaro. Her favorite foods are chicken and eryngii mushrooms.久保ユリカが1人しゃべりなんて胃が痛い。 Episode 1. April 8, 2014. She has a habit of buying three copies of the same volume of manga if she finds it interesting. Like her character Hanayo, she actually has bad eyesight and wears contacts. When stressed by work, she takes walks to relieve stress. μ's Fan Meeting Tour 2015 Session 1 at Nakano Sun Plaza. May 30, 2015 Other Data :For a collection of translated interviews and videos, please refer to Translated Voice Actress Content. Trivia *During the day of her high school entrance examination, she overslept and had to be picked up by her teacher. おしゃべりやってま～すB！第７０回放送より *Her relations seem to be best with Riho Iida within the Love Live! team. **Their respective characters, Hanayo Koizumi and Rin Hoshizora, seem to be best friends with each other. *It is speculated that the halt of Twitter activities was in response to an episode of online harassment following the 5th live where fans fought over a pack of chocolate that she threw into the crowd as part of the concert. This is in stark irony of the fact that she has always been the one voice actress reminding fans to have fun safely at the start of every live performance. *Songs that she sings well on the karaoke: μ's songs|clubDAM Interview Gallery :Please refer to this voice actress' Image Gallery. References ja:久保ユリカ Category:Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Voice Actress Category:Love Live!